The purpose of the CERC Community Engagement/Outreach Core is to make a significant contribution to the goals/specific aims of the CERC Center of Excellence by ensuring that community engagement/outreach activities include: a) disseminating evidenced-based information and translation of research findings; b) increasing health literacy; c) promoting clinical trials offered through the CERC; and c) increasing the knowledge of health disparities and strategies aimed at preventing, reducing and eliminating them.